1. Field
This description relates to a rechargeable battery and a pack of rechargeable batteries.
2. Description of the Related Art
Unlike a primary battery, a rechargeable battery is capable of repeated charging and discharging. A small capacity rechargeable battery may be used for a small portable electronic device such as a mobile phone, a laptop computer, or a camcorder, and a large capacity rechargeable battery may be used for a power source of a motor in a hybrid vehicle or an electric vehicle.
Typically, a rechargeable battery includes an electrode assembly for charging and discharging, a case for housing the electrode assembly, a cap plate coupled to an opening in the case, and an electrode terminal extending from the electrode assembly to outside of the cap plate.
The rechargeable battery is often assembled by connecting the electrode terminal to the electrode assembly and mounting it to the cap plate, and welding the cap plate to the case after the electrode assembly is placed in the case. In this instance, the case has an opening formed in a substantially rectangular hexahedral shape, and the electrode assembly is placed in the case through the opening in a narrow side of the case.
However, when the electrode assembly is placed in the case, the electrode assembly may be damaged by the opening in the case. In other words, placing the electrode assembly in the case without damaging the electrode assembly is difficult.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.